Godzilla (Godzilla Saga Version)
Godzilla (ゴジラ, Gojira) is the King of the Monsters and a gigantic, mutant dinosaur, transformed from the fallout atomic radioation of an atomic H-bomb test. He is known as the "King of the Monsters." As the Godzilla Saga continued, the great beast was developed as a character, and eventually became a savior of the earth, saving the world from other monsters (usually from Outer Space) like King Ghidorah, Gigan, and Mechagodzilla, along with other monsters like Anguirus, Rodan, and Mothra. Name The name "Godzilla" is a transliteration of Gojira (ゴジラ), a combination of two Japanese words: the Go in his name is from gorira (ゴリラ), which means gorilla, and the Jira is from kujira (鯨 or クジラ), which means whale. At one planning stage, the concept of "Gojira" was described as "a cross between a gorilla and a whale". The two words "whale" and "gorilla" fit Godzilla. The Whale part of his name represents the aquatic and bulk of his life. The Gorilla part of his name represents the sheer strength and strategic thinking he does when fighting against other monsters. Since Godzilla is neither a gorilla nor a whale, the name had to be devised in a different way for the film's story. Appearance As a giant, ancient dinosaur, Godzilla was basically a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex. He was among the largest predatory dinosaur that ever existed. Weighing up to a stagering 7 tons, growing up to a stand of 20 feet tall, and measuring 50 feet in length, he is much larger than any other theropod species (probably due to its erect posture). But after being irratiated, Godzilla was almost always described as a prehistoric creature, and his first attacks on Japan are linked to the beginning of the Atomic Age. In particular, mutation due to atomic radiation is presented as an explanation for his great size and strange powers. Godzilla's iconic design is composed of a mixture of various species of dinosaurs; specifically, he has the body and overall shape of an old model of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the long arms of an Iguanodon, the tail of an alligator, and the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus. Biography Origins Godzilla was originally a giant dinosaur, a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex, living on the tropical island of Lagos Island. He lived on the island with a variety of other mysterious prehistoric creatures: including reptiles, other dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and even giant insects. He was the top predator of his Island. But in 1944, Lagos Island was attacked by soldiers during World War II. After somewhat saving a group of Japanese shoulders from the americans, the great dinosaur took everything from bullets to bazuka blasts to defeat the Americans, only for him to be nearly killed by ghist ships fireing cannons. After falling, the giant dinosaur attack the american army and retreated by into the jungle. After a while, his wounds healed and ten years later, the island was destroyed. So the Japanese launch a Nuclear bomb on the Island, wiping out 99% of life on that Island, but the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex was later revived by lightning strikes. Attack on Tokyo So absorbing the power, the lightning began to mutate the dinosaur, transforming into the King of the Monsters, calling the creature..."GODZILLA." So Godzilla left his now dead home, and appeared swimming in the watters of another Island, Odo. Then in 1954, he attack Japan, turning the Heart of Tokyo into a Sea of Fire. The monster attacked Tokyo, destroyed much of the city, and killed tens of thousands. In hopes of stopping Godzilla, a scientist activated an experimental weapon he had developed, named the Oxygen Destroyer. Although the scientist committed suicide in the process (out of shame and guilt), the weapon was unsuccessful, as it missed Godzilla and Godzilla himself was never where they dropped the weapon. But however, Godzilla did not show up or was never even heard of anywhere else in the world for another 30 years. Reappearance(s) ]] Fight with Anguirus In 1984, the famous monster returned for the first time in 30 years since his first attack on Tokyo back in the 50's. And with him, another monstrous behemoth called Anguirus, a giant akylosaurus-like creature, appeared as well. However, both monsters encountered one-another and fought back an fourth. After defeating the monstrous prehistoric kaiju, Godzilla returned to the sea. Battle on Adonoa Island About 8 years later, once again, Godzilla reappeared and fought another monster, giant pteranodon Rodan. After fighting the flying kaiju to a standstill, Godzilla eventually defeated the giant pteranodon and returned to the Sea. Monster Island After two long years, Anguirus and Rodan joined forces to find Godzilla, only to eventually locate him on a small remote Island and they, for a while, watched him and the giant serpent Manda defeat the Smog Monster Hedorah inorder to protect Godzilla's newborn son, Minilla. The monsters bravery convinced the pair to help him. And they came out of hiding and helped Godzilla defeat the Smog Monster. Fight in Tokyo After the two monsters formed an extraordinary alliance with the Monster King, Godzilla returned to Japan in the year 2004 to rampage Japan. After that incident, the Minister of Science decides to make a mechanical robot, naming the creature Kiryu. After a few years, Kiryu is born. Kiryu is then sent to fight off Godzilla, and as they confronted one-another, the Nuclear Leviathan and the Giant Machine battled to a standstill, however as Godzilla was in defeat, his friends and allies show up to help him and they defeat Kiryu but as they have it in defeat, they spare its existence. Battle with Mothra Three years later in a dark night in the year 2007, Godzilla returns. And the two Shobijin fairies watched in horror, and they knew what they must do. Mothra, the Guardian of the Earth, was the only being that could stand a chance against this nuclear savage, so they called upon their guardian to come forth and do battle with the Nuclear Leviathan. Mothra was protecting her newly laid egg, but when she was summoned, she flew to Japan to fight the Monster King. Mothra attacked Godzilla, and the two engaged in mortal combat, Mothra, however, was old and weak after giving birth, and Godzilla was far too vicious for her to handle. Godzilla relentlessly attacked Mothra, causing great harm to the benign protector. Sensing her mother's dismay, the egg that Mothra left behind began to hatch, even though it hadn't grown thoroughly enough. The baby began her journey to assist her mother, and when the larva arrived on the scene of the battle, it attacked Godzilla using its energized silk. Mothra is eventually blown up by Godzilla's atomic ray and now what is left are the larva. The Shobijin wept for her, but her infant was ready to incite swift and brutal revenge on his mother's murderer. She swam away and formed a chrysalis and began to metamorphosize. First Stalemate Godzilla, now unopposed, arrives in the city of Japan the next morning and continued to walk through the city Japan, destroying anything in his path. The Government was ready to send out Kiryu once again ti fight Godzilla, but the Mothra Larva eventually hatches out of its massive cocoon just ine time, transforming into a powerful adult Mothra. The new Mothra is then summond by the Shobijin to stop and fight Godzilla and once again engages the Monster King in battle, only for them to battle to a standstill and trade blows back and forth, but in the end, as Mothra and Godzilla launch their beams at the same time, it causes a massive explosion, injuring them both. With Mothra rising up from the ground first, she thought she had one the battle as she, the Shobijin, and the humans shouted and cheered in joy and victory, but as it turns out, Godzilla had survived the explosion and rises out of Tokyo Bay. As Mothra is about to charge at Godzilla, he lets out a roar and Mothra stops. They both look at one another and call it a stalemate. So Godzilla turns around and leaves Tokyo to go back to Monster Island as Mothra, the Shobijin, EDF, and the rest of Tokyo watch. Earth's Only Hope Another five years later in the year 2012, Mothra arrives to Monster Island seeking Godzilla's help, asking him if he will help her defeat the coming threat that will invade their planet, including his Island. After seeing him defeat the spider monster Kumonga, she appears to him and she tries to convince him and his son and friends to help her stop the rising of King Ghidorah, a powerful three-headed space alien dragon monster who came to Earth 12,000 years ago but was stopped buy the three guardian monsters: Mothra, Baragon and King Caesar. Mount Fuji Showdown So after a while, Godzilla eventually agreed to help Mothra stop the rising of King Ghidorah and told his "Monster Island Buddies" to travel the Earth and look for Gigan and MechaGodzilla. So Godzilla, Mothra, Minilla, and Mothra's new Larva travelled to Mount Fuji to see the rock, only for them to come across four Kamacuras, giant pray-mantis monsters. So Godzilla manages to defeat all four of them. And eventually, Gigan and MechaGodzilla appear before the King of the Monsters and the Guardian of the Earth to free King Ghidorah, but Godzilla and Mothra manage to fight them off. Powers/Weapons/Abilities Over the years Godzilla has possessed many powers and abilities to use against his foes. Godzilla is generally considered to be the most powerful monster, as is expressed by his title, The King of the Monsters. Atomic Ray Godzilla's signature weapon is his distinctive atomic breath. Godzilla's dorsal fins glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated, destructive, devastating blast ray of pure atomic radioactive energy from his mouth. The ray is a neon blue beam with explosive and kinetic properties and is exceptionally powerful that it can melt the strongest and hardest material, set entire city blocks aflame and can cause massive damage, igniting and setting fires, and creating massive explosions that rival his own size to nearly anything it hits with a single swipe. Godzilla's atomic breath was also shown as having incendiary properties and was strong enough to strike a giant space rock. It possessed incredible range, amazing power and pin-point accuracy, able to hit a target in outer space and kill most kaiju with a single shot. It also has a powerful concussion force, able to force back opponents, like Anguirus, Gigan, Kiryu, and even King Ghidorah, effortlessly. Spiral Beam A variation of Godzilla's standard atomic ray is the highly powerful, red-orange-yellow "spiral ray" which he acquired as a result of absorbing Mothra's life energy to signify an increased level of power. Arguably Godzilla's most powerful attack, this ray is so powerful, so devastating, and so destructive that only one strike was enough to completely destroy King Ghidorah and it took a few to destroy SpaceGodzilla. It was was seen when King Ghidorah used his golden gravity beams on Godzilla, Godzilla himself was somehow, after being encased with Mothra's energy, able to draw strength from the gravity beams and used the absorbed energy to fire a highly powerful, devastating, highly destructive, explosive blast of reddish-orange-yellow atomic energy wrapped in a very powerful lightning-like spiral that completely destroyed King Ghidorah in just one shot, destroying him in an immensely colossal and massive explosion. Nuclear Pulse In addition to his very deadly atomic breath, Godzilla can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range pulse. Godzilla also used the nuclear pulse to prevent King Ghidorah from electric biting him even more. Godzilla demonstrated another ability that may have been a variant of his nuclear pulse. After being struck with Shock Anchor harpoons, Godzilla discharged a form of energy up the cables, severely damaging the robot's internal mechanisms. The King of the Monsters also had the ability to discharge energy through his physical blows in his offensive against the sinister space dragon King Ghidorah. Durability Godzilla has displayed an uncanny ability to sustain damage throughout his films. Starting in the first Godzilla film, Godzilla displayed an immunity to conventional weaponry, virtually impervious to everything the EDF threw at him. He has demonstrated the ability to survive complete submersion in magma for an extended period of time, sometimes while under extreme pressure from tectonic plates. Regeneration In addition to being extremely resistant to damage, Godzilla possesses an extremely advanced and highly efficient regenerative ability. Even though his hide is near impenetrable, Godzilla's regenerative abilities have something to do with his radioactive properties, "Organizer G-1" is the name given to a substance in his cells that is responsible for Godzilla's swift healing. This rapid healing ability allows Godzilla to heal from any wound almost instantly. Physical Abilities Godzilla has displayed varied levels of extremely incredible immense physical strength. He has been depicted lifting and throwing monsters in excess of his own weight, (such as Kiryu, Hedorah, and even King Ghidorah) and in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: The Battle of the Century for the Whole World was even able to throw Kumonga clear over the horizon. He is shown using various martial arts techniques in a comical fashion or moving very quickly in spite of his size. He has also been able to leap high into the air. Godzilla's long tail is also a formidable weapon. It has been shown to be very flexible and powerful, able to lash out quickly and topple over buildings and enemy monsters. It is also revealed to be prehensile as well. In all his movies, Godzilla has been shown to have powerful jaws and sharp teeth and claws. Rarely, Godzilla also showed the ability to use his dorsal fins as a weapon, such as in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: The Battle of the Century for the Whole World, when he uses their jagged tips, twice, to cut and slice off one of King Ghidorah's wings. The fins also create a tremendous amount of heat when the atomic ray is being prepared/charged. Amphibiousness Though not an amphibian, Godzilla has an amphibious lifestyle; he spends half of his life in water and the other on land to either wreak havoc or save the day. He is as adept a fighter underwater as he is on land. Capable of marching on the sea floor or swimming by undulating his tail like a crocodile, Godzilla is displayed as being able to breathe underwater (occasionally hibernating in the ocean depths between movies), and being submerged apparently does not impede his atomic ray. Intelligence The extent of Godzilla's intelligence varies throughout the character's history, but Godzilla is generally depicted as a thinking creature. In particular, he has been depicted as being close in intelligence to a human, capable of abstract thought, and able to communicate with other monsters. Other versions of Godzilla display a simple animal cunning. Godzilla reacts on animal cunning and instinct more consecutively and was still capable of independent thought. Filmography *The Birth of Godzilla: The King of the Monsters *The Return of Godzilla *Godzilla vs. Rodan *The Son of Godzilla *Godzilla vs. Kiryu *Mothra I: Godzilla Against Mothra, the Thing *Mothra II: The Arrival of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (cameo) *Mothra III: The Return of Gigan (cameo) *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: The Battle of the Century for the Whole World Gallery Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Earth Defenders Category:Toho monsters